The Girl Who (Sorta) Waited
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if the doctor never crashed in leadworth? What if he crashed somewhere else? And meet someone else? "The Eleventh hour" AU! "The Inconveniencing" AU!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who (sorta) waited

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **It's hard to safely land a interdimensional flying blue box...**

 **Especially when it's crashing and burning...**

 **You could end up anywhere...you could end up in an English town called Leadworth...**

 **But you could just as easily end up in a quaint, peaceful little town in Oregon...**

… **...**

 **BOOM!**

Went the police box as it crashed in the middle of the woods in Gravity Falls. And out popped the doctor! "Right...We'll at least I won't ever have to do that again...

 **...10 years later/Or 5 hours later...**

 **BOOM!**

" _Okay, I could not have been more mistaken."_

Thought the Doctor to himself as he once more popped out of his box. He quickly took a look around. _"hmmm...in the middle of a convenience store...we have two elderly ghosts...A girl trapped in a TV...A cereal mascot about to eat a teenager...and a 12 year old dressed as a lamb...Nope nothing unusual here."_ Thought the doctor to himself.

He looked at all the people who were gaping at him in surprise. The doctor waved. "Right, sorry to interrupt. But have any of you seen a little redhead named Wendy Corduroy?"

A not so little redhead responded-

 **SLAP!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Who (sorta) waited ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper groaned, he'd been hoping to read one of his favorite comics...But it looks like he'd mixed that up while packing with one of his childhood scribblings!

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Asked his sister Mabel. "I'd have thought that you'd be happy, given the week you've been having!" She pointed out.

It had been a week since the doctor had shown up in their lives. Due to some weird time-interference surrounding Gravity Falls, the TARDIS refused to fly anywhere...but thanks to a Vortex manipulator, he could still take Wendy and Dipper on adventures.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, this weeks been the greatest ever. Flying on an interstellar London, having tea with Winston Churchill, fighting Quantum-locked statues with an intergalactic militant church. It's been wonderful, awesome, amazing, breath-taking, and Wendy is totally into the Doctor!" Shouts Dipper finally.

"Oooooh." Said Mabel in understanding. Dipper rubbed his temples and sighed. "He's an alien Mabel...An alien with a spaceship...that can travel through time! How...how on earth- Or anywhere, am I supposed to compete with that."

"Well, for starters; Why do we need to compete in the first place?" The twins leaped at the unexpected voice, they turn to see the doctor.

He straightens his bow-tie before talking further. "I gotta say, I'm a bit confused Dipper. Your worried about a three(more two really) age gap, but you don't see a thousand year age gap as a problem?"

He shakes his head. "No, there's no future for me and Wendy...You two on the other hand...well, why not? And since I've got nothing better to do, I'll even help you out!"

Dipper brightened. "You really mean it?" The Doctor shrugged. "Why not? After that 'Lamby' thing, you've more then earned to get the girl."

He then smiles mischievously. "In fact...The Vortex manipulator has seen better days...It wouldn't be outside the realm of possibilities for you two being stranded alone in...oh I don't know...Venice 1580?" He asks while tapping his nose knowingly.

Mabel squeals with delight over such a romantic destination. Dipper just looks at him in disbelief. "Y-you really mean it?" The Doctor nods. Dipper lets out a whoop of joy. Accidentally knocking the drawing off the table and into the doctors eyesight...

 **(Doctor Who Soundtrack-the Doctor's theme)**

The Doctor picked it up, his face had grown deathly pale. "W-what is this?" Dipper frowned, but shrugged. "It's just a picture I drew when I was 5, what? What's wrong?" The Doctor didn't answer, he just pointed to the creatures drawn on the paper. "Where did you see these?"

Dipper squinted...and his eyes went wide. "What the- Wait, those are Daleks! I-

DIPPER! Answer the question! Why did you draw this? Where did you get the idea to do this?"

Dipper frowned... "I don't- I didn't get it from anywhere! It just came to me! Why? What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked Dipper square in the eye. "Dipper...What I'm about to ask you might very well be the most important question in the universe...What is your name- Not your nickname...But your true name"...

Dipper frowned...took a deep breath...and...

"Davros...my name is Davros...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
